Flowering Smile
by hiiragiko
Summary: "You have a kind of smile that is as beautiful as blooming flowers, calling people to feel happy." "Is that so?" She chuckled, "Well then. I'll smile every single day because I want you to be happy." They eventually meet by a beautiful twist of fate. One that they don't realize is their relationship actually ill-fated. (Ace x OC; Slight Law x OC)
1. The Name is Gingy

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda sensei. I own nothing, except my OC (her visualization is an exception) and some part of the storyline, the non-canon one.

 **I'm going to say sorry first for any misspelled words and grammatical errors. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.**

* * *

 **The Name is Gingy**

It was a normal day. Very normal one, on that winter island. A certain redhead was reading a book, as usual. Her dainty fingers grabbed a porcelain cup which was filled with hot darjeeling tea then brought it to her lips. Sometimes, a day like that day would be needed. For a witch's apprentice like her, most of her day were busy.

"I wonder where did-"  
"Lashea!"

An out-of-breath blue-nosed reindeer ―who can talk and stand on 2 legs― suddenly called her. He entered her room, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hm? What is it, Chopper?" She asked as she gave him a questioning look.  
"Doctorine ordered you- eh, no. Me, to tell you that she needs your help!"

The girl named Lashea ―as the reindeer named Chopper called her earlier― cocked an eyebrow.

"Just how many people are there? She usually doesn't need my help. And we have Isshi-20, right? Normally, people just go and beg Wapol so they can be treated by Isshi-20. So-"  
"There has been an epidemic of measles in town!" Chopper cut her words by shouting. Lashea's face turned pale. Epidemic, huh? She couldn't look at another piles of corpses again.

"Lashea? Did you get what I said?"  
"The epidemic... what epidemic is that?"

It seems like she only catch the word 'epidemic'.

"Measles. You don't need to be panic like that."

Her frantic expression suddenly turned into a relieved one, then turned again into a furious one.

"Then why did you shout like that?! I thought because you were panicking, it must be a serious epidemic!" She raised her voice, made the little reindeer flinched and terrified by her. When she saw that, she sighed. Lashea crouched then patted his hat lightly.  
"Gomen ne, Chopper. I'm just sensitive with epidemic things."  
"It's okay. Now, let's go. And don't forget your mask, Lashea. You haven't experienced measles yet, have you?"

She shook her head as she packed a lot of paracetamol, vitamin A, and some antibiotics, in case that the measles followed by bronchitis or sinusitis. She took two boxes of surgical mask and put it in her black duffle bag, before went out with Chopper to meet Dr. Kureha, the one they called Doctorine ―and the one people called witch―.

* * *

"It's so cold!"  
"Of course. It's a winter island, Captain."  
"Prepare to land! We have to collect supplies."  
"Aye, Captain!"

A certain raven haired boy with an orange cowboy hat on his head smirked. He surely found it fun to explore a winter island. Grand Line is such an amazing sea. It didn't take much time for them to anchor their ship on the island's harbor.

"Find much and much of supplies, also drinks, folks!" Said the raven haired boy as he walked off the ship.  
"Leave it to us, Captain!"

Usually, he'll join them to find supplies and such. But this time, since the whole winter island is a new thing for him, he decided to take a stroll, despite the low temperature that can freeze your bones.

"Ne, Chopper. How much further?"

A glimpse of a red haired beauty caught his attention, although he just saw her by the corner of his eyes. His dark orbs unintentionally followed the girl, who was talking with a... tanuki? Weird girl.

"A little bit more. Just be patient."

No. The one who is weirder is the tanuki itself! It... talked!

"You have a talking tanuki?! Is that your pet?" The boy asked her out of the blue. They both stopped. The said tanuki glared at him as it clutched the girl's coat, hid ―in a wrong way― behind her and the girl raised her eyebrows before chuckled.  
"No. He's my friend. A good friend of mine. And he's not a tanuki. He's a tonakai." She said with a smile decorated face.  
"Ah, sorry for asking you so suddenly," the boy bowed 90°, made the girl did the same, "the name is Portgas D. Ace. I'm Spade Pirate's Captain. Pleased to meet you."

Her brown orbs widened for a second, but she retained her smile. A pirate, huh? More than that, he's one of the 'D'-bearers. But... what's with that attitude? Why did he act so polite?

"You shouldn't reveal your identity to any person you meet, Mr. Portgas. It's dangerous. People might call the marines." She tugged the left corner of her lips, forming a smirk.  
"Hearing that, I guess you're not the part of them, right?" He gave her a cocky grin which she replied with a chuckle.  
"Ah. Where's my manner. Pleased to meet you too. We're doctors from this island. I'm-"

The redhead stopped when she felt Chopper kept tugging on her coat. She then crouched, so the reindeer could whisper to her.

"I get it already, Chopper. Stop rushing me." She said, before she stood up and handed the boy named Ace a surgical mask.  
"Sorry. We have a serious condition here, so I'll skip the pleasantries. Here, use it. Unfortunately, this kingdom has became a plague-stricken kingdom."  
"Eh?" He tilted his head slightly.  
"Don't worry. It's just measles. But, you have to use it. I don't want to handle another patient."

Ace nodded as he used the mask she gave him, "Thank you."  
"Nah," she waved her hand, "It's nothing. And use this," she put off her black winter coat and put it on him, hung it on his shoulders, "It's cold, isn't it? I've used to it. But, a tourist like you probably not."  
"No. I don't need-"  
"It's rude to reject a doctor's kindness, Mr. Portgas."  
"Ace." He said suddenly.  
"Huh?"  
"Just call me Ace, then I'll accept your kindness."

She couldn't help but smiled to his words.

"Okay, Ace-san. I must go now. Looking forward to see you again, Captain Portgas D. Ace!" She gave him a curtsy then grabbed Chopper's hand before walked away. His dark orbs followed their silhouettes. When it disappeared, Ace mumbled to himself.

"That smile... looks familiar."

* * *

"Chopper! Lashea! What took you so long?!"

The 'witch' has already stood by the door frame with both of her hands on her hip, glaring a dagger on the pair.

"I'm so sorry, Doctorine. Please don't blame Chopper, because it was all my fault." Lashea bowed politely as the redhead handed the old woman a surgical mask, only to get rejected by her.  
"I've suffered measles once. There's no need for me to use it. Just give it to another patients. And, I'll hear your story later. Now, quick, help me!"  
"Roger!" Lashea and Chopper rushed to help other patients.

* * *

"Doctorine."  
"What is it?"

They've decided to stay at the barn ―where they gathered the patients for the incubation stage― that once was full with livestocks, until its owner died and the villagers decided to sold all of it. They finally had their break for today. Everyone was asleep, including Chopper. It was midnight, so it's normal. Lashea sat on the window sill of the barn, staring at the moonlight.

"Where did Isshi-20 go?"  
"Who knows?"  
"And they called themselves doctors?" Lashea chuckled bitterly. The old woman shrugged before she closed the book that she had been reading.  
"So, what happened with you and Chopper?"  
"Ah. We met someone."  
"Who?"  
"A pirate captain."  
"I see. You didn't get hurt, did you?"  
"Since when you care about me, Doctorine?"

Lashea cracked a smile. She was glad, really glad actually, to has Kureha by her side. All she needs is a person who cares about her. And Kureha fit that role perfectly, although the old woman never admits it. When Kureha didn't answer her question, Lashea chuckled to herself.

"We didn't. That guy was a quite funny guy. He said that he's a pirate, but he acts all polite." She said. Smile never gone from her face.  
"You hate pirates, don't you?"

Kureha's question made Lashea fell silent. Her face turned serious as her smile faded by seconds.

"Akagami no Shanks. Shirohige. I hold no grudge to both of them. For a government's agent, I know how they run their business. And... I respect them."

Lashea was dead serious. It's true that she respects them, even though they are pirates. More than that, they both are the Yonko.

"Also, when I met that guy, I had a feeling that he's not a typical pirate. I'm guessing by his look, though." Lashsa laughed heartily. That time, Kureha studied her apprentice's face. Lashea never laughed that way because of a stranger before.  
"You fell for him, huh?"  
"Of course not. I'm not a type of girl who will fall for every good man. More than that, he's a stranger and I don't believe in 'love at the first sight'. He's just interesting, that's all."  
"I see. Okay, enough for the chitchat and let's sleep."

Lashea nodded as she got down from the window sill and sat on the blanket-covered-hay, hugging herself.

"Where's your coat?"

Lashea wouldn't go anywhere without her coat. All of her words to Ace that she used to the cold was a lie. She suffers from cold intolerance, all because of anemia. Funny, huh? She's a doctor but she suffered from anemia. Actually it's natural, since she's a vegetarian, so she couldn't get enough supply of vitamin B12 that usually contained in meat or seafood.

"I forgot to wear it. We're in a hurry, so Chopper rushed me to go, and voila! I left it on my bed."

Lashea decided to lie to avoid Kureha's another question.

"You should go back home. It's warmer there."

"I think, WE should, Doctorine. I don't want to imagine Wapol's guards suddenly come and take you with them, because you are the only doctor who's not under Wapol's command."

"Don't worry, kid. They won't, trust me."

"Then I won't go home. Sleeping will help me to ignore the temperature." Lashea hugged herself tighter and closed her eyes.  
"If you want to ignore your dream and die, go on. I won't try to stop you."

Kureha's words seem has hit her hard as her eyes jerked open immediately. The 'witch' pretended to sleep as she turned her back on Lashea. Not long after that, Kureha heard the rustle of the hay right beside her, then sound of footsteps, signaling that the redhead decided to go home.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Doctorine. Early in the morning. I promise. And stop pretending that you're asleep because I know you're not." Lashea said before she bowed and left the barn. A small smile lit Kureha's face in return.

* * *

 **(Lashea's PoV)**

It is cold. So damn cold! No matter how I try to warm myself up, I can't get any warmer. Being a vegetarian sure is healthy, but also troublesome. Lack of meat, seafood, and egg will bring an ilness, that is anemia. But, since Doctorine is always taking care of me, I never faint before. I know that I should be thankful for that.

"Oh my. It's starting to snow." I say when I feel a couple of snowflakes land on my head. I love snow, but I hate snowstorm. It usually destroy people's houses and greenhouses. And I have a feeling that this time, it isn't just a normal snowfall. So, I start to run ―even it's kinda hard due to the snow on the ground― towards our home, in order to make a glass of hot chocolate with marshmallows on it and snuggle in a thick blanket in front of fireplace.

"Oi!"

I hear someone's call. It looks like, if I keep on imagining warm and cozy things, I can feel it too, like it happened for real. Nah. It's impossible, but, it's true that I get warmer. The last thing I want is the hot chocolate.

"Chocolate..." I mutter unintentionally before I lose my consciousness completely.

* * *

 **( Ace's PoV )**

I'm right. This winter island sure is fun. Except the fact that half of the town is dead ―not literally―, probably because of the epidemic that girl mentioned it before. Talk about her, she said she's a doctor. She even gave me her winter coat. She sure is nice, but actually, it's unnecessary. I ate a devil fruit, Logia type, called Mera Mera no Mi. My whole body is a fire, so no one can hurt me. Pretty cool, huh? So, cold would never bother me.

It's time to go back to our ship. Time flies so fast that we don't realize it's already midnight. Half of my crew were drunk. We nearly spent 100.000 Beli for drinks and snacks. It's quite a lot, I admit it. But, as a captain who loves party, I ignore the numbers.

"Eh? What is it?"

The sight swam before my eyes. A glimpse of red sways in the middle of snowfall which slowly become a snowstorm.

"Get back to the ship, now!" I order them as I run towards the red thing which is not far from my current state.  
"Captain! Where are you going?!"

"Don't mind me! Just go back to the ship!"

Is it really a person? I lit up my fire to melt the snow that blocked my path. Fortunately, I manage to catch that 'person' right in time as the owner of the fiery hair starts to lose her consciousness. I brush off the snowflakes in her face, before my eyes widen in an instant.

"Oi!"

Her face is all cold like an ice. It's almost frozen, I presume. I pull her into an embrace as I start to generate heat from my body. That's when I realize that her whole body was freezing.

"Gingy, can you hear me?"

I call her up again numerous time but I don't get any reply. Ah, no, I do get it. But, all she said was...

"Chocolate..."

I mean... seriously?!

* * *

Her eyebrows twitched as she opened her eyelids slowly. The sun has up already, but she couldn't deny that she's still feeling sleepy, so she decided to take another nap. Doctorine would forgive her for being late, right?

Ah... wait.

Doctorine? Forgive her? Without give her some lectures?

Yes, if the end of the world came that day!

It caused her to jump from her sleep, only to receive dizziness a second later. Lashea should stop doing that thing, really. But, before she fell, a muscular arm catch her small build and dragged her close to its owner. This time, her eyes jerked open, widely. Her brown orbs started to observe her surroundings. It wasn't their house nor the barn where the patients stay.

"Are you okay?"

Lashea unintentionally pushed the person who held her, but ended falling from the bed she was occupying before. And, she landed face first, making it worse.

"Ugh..." Lashea grunted lowly. She wanted to prop herself up but a sudden yet stupid idea came across her mind. She shut her eyes immediately, acting... like she sleeps? Or... dead, as she started to hold her breath.

"It must be hurts." She heard the man said as he got down from the bed.  
 _'Yeah, thanks to you.'_  
"Oi. Are you..." The man's voice trailed off when he lifted her, "Eh? Play dead?"

Busted.

He roared with laughter when he saw a tinge of red adorning her cheeks.

"You should open your eyes right now, Gingy."

Lashea opened her left eye first to identify the man. When her brown orb met his darker ones, she gasped as her right eye opened and both grew wider.

"Ace-san!"

The raven haired boy gave her a chuckle before he grinned and sat her on the bed. He then sat right beside her.

"Yo, Gingy."  
"Eh... Gingy?" Her eyebrows raised in questioning style.  
"Ah. You haven't told me your name, so I called you according to your appearance."  
"So... my appearance is like a ginger, to you?" She somewhat offended by his statement.  
"No! That's not it, you silly. It's because of your fiery hair. Ginger is a common nickname. That's why I changed it into Gingy."  
"I'm not silly, you know." She sulked, suddenly.  
"I know. I'm sorry to call you that."

She nodded, accepting his apology, before she spoke again.

"I'm Lashea."  
"Just Lashea?"  
"Hm. I can't give you more information about my name."  
"Why?"

Lashea stared down to her lap, playing her fingers for awhile.

"Well... I just... can't. I'm sorry."

Ace got up from the bed then patted her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She could feel her face reddened. No one ever do that to her, except a friend of hers, years ago. He's a stranger, she's well-aware of that. But, strangely, she felt secure and... comfortable around him. When she was busy with her thoughts, his voice rang, pulled her out from her own world.

"Come on. Let's have some breakfast."

Lashea nodded as she stood up and followed the pirate captain. She walked right beside him then she spoke.

"Anyway, I love it."

Ace raised his eyebrows as he looked at her in questioning manner.

"What?"  
"Gingy. I love the name that you've given to me."

* * *

 **I've published this chapter on wattpad already. But, I changed some parts here. So, any thought for the first chapter? :)**


	2. What Actually Happened

**What Actually Happened**

"So, the heat that I felt last night was yours? I thought that I was dreaming, sitting in front of the fireplace... while snuggling in a blanket." Lashea said after she swallowed her food. She already asked for a vegetarian menu, which was gladly accepted by the Spade Pirates' cook, a quite beautiful woman named Diane. And here they were, at the galley, enjoying their breakfast. Ace dragged Lashea to sit by his side. It seems like he wanted to keep her as comfortable as she could in a new environment, like pirates' ship.  
"For your information, you did snuggle."

Her eyebrows raised when she heard the captain's sayings.

"Really?" She asked him, clueless.  
"Yes. Against my chest, shoulder, and neck."

Her face burned immediately and turned just like a tomato, minus the green leaves that usually there on the top of it. When he saw it, he laughed hard. His laughter didn't end until she gave him an opportunity to feel her feisty fist for the first time on the back of his head.

"Meanie." He mumbled.  
"You started it first, Ace-san." She snorted.  
"Okay, okay. Sorry," Ace said lowly, "But it's not my entire fault, you know."  
She glared at the captain, "What? Are you trying to say that it was also my fault?"  
Ace nodded innocently, "You're so cute when you blushed, Gingy. That's why it's fun to tease you."

Another fist landed on his head. He groaned in pain, a hand rubbed the lump she created. Lashea in the other hand continued to eat her breakfast, with her back on Ace. Her anger has cooled, yet not with her tomato cheeks. What did he do to her exactly?

"Gingy." He poked her lower back, "Are you still mad at me? I've said sorry already."  
"No, I'm not."

She turned to face him when she felt her face's temperature went back to normal.

"Thank goodness." He mumbled, "Anyway, why did you choose to be a vegetarian? Meats and seafoods are yummy, though."  
"I always believe that being a vegetarian is healthier, because vegetables and fruits rich in fiber and useful minerals, also vitamin." She explained.  
"But, meats contain protein, no?"  
"And vitamin B12 too, the one I lack of."  
"That's why you fainted last night?"  
"I never faint before. It seems like the snowstorm was too bad, causing me to get too—" She stopped, thinking about mention her being cold is like telling Ace that all of her sayings to him yesterday when they first met were all lie. "Enough about me. How about you, Ace-san? It seems like your crew isn't too big. Let me guess. Rookie?"  
"Oh, Missy. Don't call our captain a mere rookie. Because, he's more than that." One of Ace's crewmates suddenly joined their conversation. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Huh? So, Ace-san is a rookie but… he's more than that? I don't get it."  
"He's a super rookie! You won't believe what Captain has done before we arrived here." He laughed then walked away, probably to take another bowl of spicy potato and chicken soup, Spade Pirates' today's breakfast menu.  
"He's exaggerating. Just ignore him." Ace cackled before he got up from his seat, "You finished?"  
She nodded and followed him to the deck.

* * *

 **( Lashea's PoV )**

"You seem happy."

Both of us went to the deck and stand side by side. Today, I learn more about the stranger beside me. Indeed, he's more than just a rookie. He's Mera Mera no Mi's user, a Logia type devil fruit, so it's normal for him to be a super rookie who attracts marines' attention. Oh, how I wish to eat that rare and powerful devil fruit.

"Happy?"

I nod to answer his question.

"Yeah, when your nakama bragged about you in front of me a moment ago." I say.  
"I'll be lying if I tell you that I sad, right?" He smiles widely. I don't know why his smile is able to make me smile too.  
"Hm. I think you've got the point." A smile flashed in my face. "Well, it's time for me to go. I need to help my mentor to treat the patients. Thank you for letting me stay for a night, also for the breakfast. I enjoyed your hospitality very much, Ace-san. I'm really glad to meet you and your crew. If I may say, today is a pleasant day."  
"Just today? How about last night? Another information, we shared a bed. My bed, to be precise."

Damn. I'm sure, really sure, that my face redden. No, it's burned!

* * *

 **( Ace's PoV )**

"W-why did you tell me that thing?!"

I think her voice went up several octaves when she asked me. A blush comes over her face, adorning it. I won't take my words. She's indeed cute when she blushed.

"Nothing, just want to tell you that we SHARED a same bed."

I intentionally stress the word 'share' to make Gingy blushes harder. And, it really works.

"But, we didn't do anything, right? Just shared the same bed and nothing happened?"  
"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Instead of answering her question, I ask her back.  
"W-what? We did... it?"  
"What do you mean by 'it', huh? How indecent." I smirk, enjoying the look on her red face.  
"S-stop teasing me! I just want to make sure that nothing happened last night. Geez, I'm leaving!" She runs, leaving our ship after she threw her tantrum to me. It seems I have made her angry, again. I just can't help myself to not tease her. Well, if she doesn't remember what happened last night, then let it be. At least, I have my own memories.

 **・・・**

 **( Flashback; Normal PoV )**

"Chocolate..." She mumbled.  
"You're nearly die but you're still craving for chocolate?"

Ace adjusted her body on his back and continued to walk, despite the worsening snowstorm. He generated heat, in order to make Lashea warm. The unconscious redhead's face buried well on the crook of his neck. She managed to make Ace shivered everytime she exhaled, not to mention his cheeks were rather red.

"Captain! What took you so long?!" The crew started to yell at their captain who came back while piggybacking a red haired woman.  
"Prepare some warm clothes and blanket!" Ace ordered as he walked towards his own room in a hurry. He laid her down on his bed when they finally arrived.  
"Here you go, Captain. But, who's this girl?"

Two of his crewmates handed him the things that he asked before. Ace, maybe too much concerned about the redhead, unintentionally ignored them.

"Where's Diane? I need her help to dress this woman."  
"Diane! Captain calls you!" A shoutout was made to call out the cook from her chamber.  
"What is it, really?" The brown haired woman came to the scene. She rubbed her eyes as she strolled lazily to Ace's side.  
"Oh, Diane! Help me to dress her up!"

Diane's green orbs observed the almost-frozen woman that lied in her captain's bed. She raised an eyebrow

"Help you? Which mean, you're gonna dress her up too? You pervert captain."  
Ace's face went red. "N-no! That's not what I mean! I'll leave her in your care, Diane!" He stuttered then strode to the deck, leaving his room almost immediately while dragging his two men with him.  
"Oho. It seems you have attracted our captain, miss." Diane smiled to herself.

Diane completed her task in 5 minutes, more or less. She went back to her room after she gave Ace a question.

"Who's that girl, captain? I believe she's not one of the girls who usually sleeps with you when we get off on an island."  
"She's a doctor! So, that's why she's different from those girls."  
"Ah, is that so? Well, you don't have to blush like that, then."

The younger man's eyes widened, realizing what the cook did. She just wanted to tease him!

"Diane!" He roared in frustration while the around-thirty years old woman giggled in her room.  
"Calm down, captain. But, is that girl just merely a doctor?" This time was one of the shipwrights who asked him out of curiosity.  
"Shut up! Go back to your own room, now!"  
"A-aye, captain!" Both of them answered simultaneously then disappeared from Ace's sight in a second. The captain took a deep breath before exhaled it and went into his room. His bed was occupied with a woman whom he had brought here, to his ship. She was sleeping soundly, despite the cold that made her trembled slightly. It seems thick clothes and a blanket weren't enough to warm her. Another sigh left his mouth. Ace then crawled up his bed and placed himself right beside Lashea, but he put a distance between them. Ace stared at the wooden ceiling blankly.  
"I want to leave…."

Ace turned his attention to his right immediately. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed and she panted heavily. Her forehead glistened with sweat. She wanted to leave? Leave what?

"Gingy, are you okay?" Gently, Ace shook her shoulder, in order to wake her up. He was sure that she was having a nightmare.  
"Law… let me stay here…."

Heck. Who's that? And 'here' where? That was his thought. Apparently, she broke in cold sweat, not a normal sweat. She seemed afraid of something.

"Gingy, get your sense back. It's just a nightmare. You—"

Ace's words got cut off by her hand that clutched weakly at the hem of his shirt.

"… Don't leave me alone." She started to sob quietly. Instinctively, Ace held her close to him. He also generated heat from his whole body to keep her as warm as possible.  
"It's okay. I've got you and I won't leave you."

Those words came out of the blue. Even Ace himself didn't believe that he said it, like all of it were unreal. No. All of these scene that happened between them were also seem unreal. He got her in his arms, as the redhead snuggled comfortably on his neck and bare chest that wasn't covered by his shirt. Ace placed his chin on top of her head. His one hand ran up and down her back while his other hand stroked her ginger locks gently, in attempt to soothe her. Soft hum could be heard from her closed lips then a faint smile gracing her face. It seemed Ace's actions worked. Her breathing returned to normal. Thanks to Ace's ability, she wasn't cold anymore. Even so, Ace still held her.

"Good night, Gingy." Ace said as he closed his eyes.

 **( End of Flashback )**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Doctorine!"

That was her first sayings when she arrived at the barn.

"Thank God you're alive. The snowstorm was terrible. I thought you have died, buried in snow last night." Kureha said casually as she checked the patients temperature.  
"For a moment, I really thought you must have worried about me. But, your respond just now told me the opposite." Lashea also started doing her job as she used her surgical mask and distributed medicines to the patients. The witch chuckled in amusement.  
"As expected from you, kid. You really can read me. I'm not worried about you because I know you're strong enough to protect yourself."

A smile flashed in Lashea's pale face. No matter what people said about how scary Kureha is, but for her, the old woman is her beloved mentor. She has gave Lashea her knowledge and enough care also love, which she didn't get from her parent. More than that, Kureha always believes in her.

"But still. I wonder how you able to survive in the middle of the snowstorm, especially you suffered last night, due to your health issue."

The redhead raised her eyebrows at Kureha's words. She also wondered how...

Ah. It was a bad idea.

Now she remembered it again, the fact that she actually snuggled into Ace. Her face once again reddened. What's his intention by telling her that?! Damn that yellow open shirt too! Did he want to brag his well-built chest or what? And how he managed to survive in those outfit?! That was when, she realized that he didn't wear the coat she had given to him.

"That crazy guy, really." She sighed.  
"Lashea! Don't slack off! Even though you were able to survive that snowstorm, you're still late. As a punishment, you have to take half of Chopper's work!" Kureha shouted at Lashea who lost in her thoughts.  
"A-ah! Yes, Doctorine!"

In fact, she only remembered Ace caught her last night and she felt his heat ―according to his explanation by being a Mera Mera no Mi's user― around her at the same time. She really didn't remember what happened next. Lashea wanted to know, but something told her that it's better to not know about it.

"Lashea!"

Another shout from the witch made the redhead completely awakened. Ah, she should get rid of those thoughts, the thoughts of that damn pirate captain.

* * *

Back to Spade Pirates' ship, Ace was checking the supplies they had. Too much booze and lack of foods. Great. He sighed as he gathered all of his crewmates on the deck.

"Remember. We need foods, no more booze. And don't create any ruckus."

The crew yelled 'aye' in unison and went away to fulfill the captain's order while some stayed, to guard their ship. Ace planned to stay but something caught his attention when he got back to his room.

"It's Gingy's, right?"

* * *

"Go and check the town, Lashea. Bring Chopper with you." Kureha said.  
"Eh? What for?"  
"To make sure that everyone are okay. Now, go."

The witch's order is absolute. Lashea couldn't reject it even though she wanted to. She just sighed before smiled and walked towards her reindeer friend.

"Chopper~! Let's go!"  
"Go where?"  
"Checking the other villagers, Doctorine's order. Now, come."

Lashea offered her hand and Chopper ―in his hybrid form― took it without wasting time. Chopper is a treasure for her. She never had a best friend before. Ah, no, she had, once. But it was long ago, around 10 years or so. And Chopper is a good, really good friend. Even though he didn't believe her at first, he befriend her eventually, knowing that she would never treat him like others treat him. For Lashea, Chopper is just a cute blue-nosed reindeer who has a dream to be a doctor that can cure anything, no more no less. Even though she already has seen his various kinds of form, she never regards him as a monster. Never.

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!"

Both Lashea and Chopper stopped. People were running to hide in their houses. In a second, they're all gone, but the pair just stood there.

"It must be that weird guy's crew." Chopper said, his hand held Lashea's tightly.  
"Ace-san's?" Lashea received a nod from the reindeer.  
"But, they don't seems bad. Actually, they prepared my breakfast today."  
"Really?" This time, Lashea was the one who nodded.  
"My, my. What are you doing here, all alone with your pet, little lady?"

Lashea diverted her attention from Chopper to the man who has greeted her. She smiled warmly.

"He's not my pet. He's a friend of mine. Don't you dare to say such a stupid thing again."

Her voice was full of confidence. There wasn't any single trace of fear in it. Later, s he realized that the huge man in front of her was the one everybody has been talking about, when she saw their jolly roger sign on his arm. No wonder they all fled, ran away like a coward. But, Lashea was different. She spoke calmly with a matching calm face.

"Oh. You're so brave, little lady."  
"Well, yeah, sorta." She chuckled.  
"And you're beautiful too."  
"I know." She unintentionally squeezed Chopper's hand.  
"Why don't you come with us?" The huge man asked.  
"Yeah! Leave your pet here and let's have fun, missy!" One of his men shouted. Lashea tugged her lips, forming a smirk.  
"I thought that I've warned you. Don't call my friend like that." Anyone could notice anger on her voice. "Well, you gave me no choice."

Lashea lifted her right hand then moved it from her right side to her left. With a second, they screamed in pain.

"Itami no... nami."

* * *

 **( Ace's PoV )**

"Gingy~! Where are you?"

Searching for one girl in a quite big island sure is hard. She also didn't tell me where she live. How troublesome. Ah, yes, I decided to return her coat. When I remember how she shivered last night, I don't know why she gave her coat to me. Doctor's kindness? Isn't it too much to put your life at stake because of others? Especially if the 'others' is a complete stranger. No matter how many times I think about it, I still can't get it.

It seems my mind is dragging me so far away, since I didn't hear the commotion around me until someone ran into me.

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!"

Huh? Did the boys make a problem? Within a short time, the commotion ends. People are nowhere to be seen. Then, I hear a sinister laughter. Could it be...?

"My, my. What are you doing here, all alone with your pet, little lady?"

I want to thank God who gave the boys a not-so-stupid brain. The source of the commotion is not us, Spade Pirates, but another group of pirates, with an abnormal huge build.

"He's not my pet. He's a friend of mine. Don't you dare to say such a stupid thing again."

I've heard similar words before, somewhere.

"Oh. You're so brave, little lady."  
"Well, yeah, sorta."

That voice and how the girl chuckles.

"And you're beautiful too."  
"I know."

I remember it now! It's Gingy. Yes, that girl is Gingy!

"Why don't you come with us?"  
"Yeah! Leave your pet here and let's have fun, missy!"

Sensing danger, my feet move on their own will. They drag me to the group of unknown pirates which is surrounding Gingy. The urge to save her suddenly come, out of nowhere. But, I stop when I hear her next words.

"I thought that I've warned you. Don't call my friend like that. Well, you gave me no choice."

Right next after that, those pirates are screaming and begging for their life. Scream of pain, I presume.

"Itami no... nami."

That time, my eyes widened. Gingy is not just a normal doctor. She's a devil fruit user, like me.

"Interesting." I state, amused by her action.

* * *

 **Lashea mentioned Law's name in her dream. What's happened with them actually? You won't get the answer in the next chapter, though, lol.**

 **I'm so sorry if this chapter contained a lot of mistakes, in spelling or grammar. I got tired (plus sleepy) when I wrote it. Hope you'll enjoy it, though. 😊**

* * *

 **Guest: I'll try, teehee.**


	3. An Invitation

**An Invitation**

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl."

A triumphant smirk grew on her pale face as she stared down at the crouching pirates. For a while, she had forgotten the cold that freezes her bones. But, she swayed a bit when the time has came. Chopper turned into his human form and held her so she didn't fall.

"You're cold, Lashea! Where is your coat exactly?!"

Chopper's fur is really warm that could lull her to sleep.

"I gave it to him, remember?"  
"You said you met him yesterday and stayed on his ship. Then why didn't you take your coat back?"

Chopper is cute, indeed. But, he would be an annoying friend when Lashea unintentionally put her life in danger because of her own carelessness. Lashea rolled her eyes then sighed.

"I can't just take it after I gave it." She muttered as she got back on her feet, stood steadily, "Let's go, Chopper. Don't waste our time here."

Lashea walked first, leaving Chopper who has turned in his hybrid form behind.

"But, your cold intolerance-!"  
"Hurry up, Chopper!" Lashea cut his words.  
"Oi, Gingy!"

The loud call stopped her. She would recognize the owner of that voice without looking. There is only one person who calls her that. She turned her heels and saw him, standing not so far away from Chopper.

"Hello there, Gingy's friend." Ace grinned as he greeted Chopper.  
"You have no rights to talk to me, human!" Chopper snapped. Lashea hurriedly walked towards him and stopped in front of the said reindeer. She crouched and petted his head.  
"Chopper, it's not good to reply at people's greeting like that." She used soft tone in her voice, like usual, but softer ―in Ace's opinion―. The reindeer turned his glare to Lashea, giving her a silent protest. The redhead, in the other side, pouting childishly. "I just want you to make new friends and accept humans, other than me, Doctorine, and Dr. Hiluluk."

Not receiving any responses, Lashea sighed.

"I guess you still need more time, right?" She carved an understanding smile as she stood up, "Sorry for Chopper's attitude, Ace-san."  
"Don't worry about it. I used to receive hate from everyone. It's a pirate life." Ace laughed, "Here, I just want to return your coat."

She raised her eyebrows when the raven haired boy handed out a black winter coat which was belong to her.

"I saw you freezing last night and well, I think you need your coat more than I need it."  
"It's okay. It's doctor's kindness." She repeated her words from yesterday.  
"You were almost die last night, you know? And I don't really need it. I can generate heat, remember?"

Ah, now she remembered it. So that's why he's okay even though he only wore an open-front shirt and knee-length shorts. Stupid her. She only concerned about how bare his—

No! Snap out of it! Her thoughts about Ace made her face flushed which drew his attention.

"Are you sick?" He stretched his hand to reach her face but she brushed it, while turned her head to her side, trying to hide her face.  
"N-no. I'm okay, completely okay. Don't worry about me."  
"But, your face is red! Did you catch a fever?"  
"I said I'm alright!"

Lashea unintentionally shouted at him. A second later, she realized what she has done.

"I'm sorry, Ace-san. I don't mean to snap at you. I'm really—"  
"It's okay, Gingy. I know you don't mean it. Just take your coat."

She extended her hand, taking her coat from Ace's hand.

"Thank― where's your mask?!"  
"Ah? Oh, I forgot it. I left it on my room." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Did you somehow encountered with many people?" Her eyes showed concern at the pirate captain.  
"Yes, when people ran to hide from the pirates."  
"Baka! Measles spreads quickly, using air as its media!"

Lashea pulled out a surgical mask from her bag, gave it to Ace, again. She wondered how he managed to lead a pirate crew with his reckless attitude.

"Use it! And don't you dare to forget it again!"

Lashea is a refined woman. But, she could transform into a strict one when it comes into someone's health.

"Lashea, come on. You said that we shouldn't waste our time." Chopper pushed her back softly with his hands.  
"Ah, you're right. Then, I shall take my leave. Farewell, Ace-san. Tell me if you need anything, as a return for the place last night and the breakfast this morning."  
"Thanks! And you don't need―"  
" _Ii desu yo_ *. _Iko_ **, Chopper."

She gave him a grin before finally she left with Chopper ―still on his usual hybrid form― by her side.

"Stubborn." He muttered as he chuckled.  
"Captain! Captain Ace!"

The raven haired boy averted his gaze to a bunch of men who were running frantically towards him.

"What is it?"  
"Some giant rabbits attacked us!"

Ace's eyes widened when he saw his crew's condition. Most of them wounded or bleeding, or both.

"Get back to the ship! I'll call help."  
"Aye!"

It looks like, fate didn't let them separate. At least, not so soon. Ace ran to the same direction as Lashea and Chopper went a moment ago. An idea came up in his brain. By turning his body into a fire, he could catch up with her in no time.

"Gingy!"

The red head turned her head slightly, looked backward over her shoulder. Ace, turning back into his human form, approached the pair quickly

"Eh? What is it, Ace-san? It hasn't been 5 minutes―"  
"I take my words."  
"Huh?" One of her eyebrows raised. Lashea looked confused with his statement.  
"Sorry to interrupt your job. But, I need your help."

* * *

"W-what happened to your crew?!" Lashea nearly shrieked when she saw Ace's crew mates' condition ―all wounded and bleeding.  
"They said some giant rabbits attacked them. They also said it wanted to eat them!"  
"Giant rabbits, huh?" She regained her calm as she muttered then Ace nodded. "I see. Chopper, can you please go back to our house and bring me bandages also alcohol and the medicines?" Lashea turned to the blue-nosed reindeer. Chopper gave her a nod as a reply then he transformed into his normal reindeer form and left the ship, to do what Lashea asked.  
"You seemed not surprised by the fact that a bunch of rabbits attacked my mates." Ace leaned on the door of the large bedroom, look confused.  
"Even though I'm not a native of Drum Island, I live here from around 2 years ago. So, it's a normal thing that I'm not surprised with it."

Diane came and brought two bowls of water and cloth. She gave one bowl to Lashea and took the other one with her, then both of them proceeding to wipe the men's bloodstain.

"Still, I really don't get it. Rabbits are herbivore, right?" He scratched his head.  
"Yeah, rabbits are indeed herbivore," she cleared her throat before continuing her words, "most of them."  
"What do you mean by 'most of them'?"  
"The one that attacked your crew mates are Lapahns and Lapahns are carnivore. That's why they attacked your crew. And, I guess that you guys went to the mountain, right?"  
"Yes, doctor." One of the men answered her.  
"That makes sense. The mountain is their territory. Lapahn always protects their territory well."  
"I get it now. But, they won't die, huh, Gingy?"  
"No, they won't, if they get treated quickly."

Chopper came in, at the right time. Lashea patted his head as the reindeer gave her his backpack. He then transformed into his hybrid form.

"By the way, how could you do that?" Ace asked the reindeer.  
"Shut up, human! Don't talk to me or ask me questions!" Chopper snapped at him, again. He clutched on Lashea's coat, trying to hide but in a wrong way.  
"But, you talked with Gingy. Why don't you talk with me too?"  
"Y-you are different from Lashea!"  
"Once again, please excuse his attitude. He's not used to humans." Lashea said while she fixed the men's wounds.  
"We can be friend, though." Ace mumbled. He didn't notice the change on Chopper's face.  
"Chopper, if you don't want to deal with Ace-san, help me to treat them."  
"H-hm!"

The young reindeer rushed to the other side of the bed, standing opposite Lashea. The redhead grinned secretly. She knows her friend very well. Even without looking at her friend's face, she knew that Ace's words have given an impact to Chopper.

* * *

"Shall we go back, Chopper?"  
"Don't you think we should stay here? They're not fully recovered yet."

Lashea looked at the unconscious men who lied side by side on their bed. They covered in bandages, almost everywhere. Lapahns sure are scary.

"But, who's gonna help Doctorine? And, we also haven't done checking the villagers."

The tug on her coat made Lashea crouched. Chopper leaned to her, whispering something. She nodded then stood and turned to face Ace.

"By the way, Ace-san. Do you have a doctor in your crew? Or your doctor is also a victim of Lapahns?"  
"No. I don't have any."

Her jaw dropped. Lashea didn't expect that answer, to be honest. One should have at least a doctor in their ship, if they want to survive in the Grand Line. This great ocean holds many surprises and you never know what would happen next. Extreme weather could kill a person with a disease or else.

"Then, you don't mind if I finish my task first, do you?"  
"I don't want to bother you, actually. They've got better. So, it's okay to leave them."  
"Don't be silly, human!" Chopper shouted suddenly. His face turned rather pale as he ―as usual― hide in a wrong way behind Lashea.  
"What Chopper means is, without a proper supervision from a doctor, something might happen to them. For now, just make sure that they take a full rest. And don't let them move too much. Their wounds will open if they do that." Lashea explained. She received a nod from Ace in return. "Come on, Chopper."

She guided the reindeer to leave the ship.

"Thanks Gingy! And you too, Chopper!"

Lashea waved one of her hand with a smile on her face. Her smile wasn't mean only for Ace ―who waved to them, grinning, from the railing of his ship― but also for Chopper, when she felt his hand ―that she grabbed― and body tensed after they both heard Ace's gratitude.

"He… thanked me…." Chopper murmured, but Lashea was able to hear it.  
"Yes. He thanked you and he called your name. He even said that you and him can be friends."  
"But, he's a human!"  
"I, Doctorine, and Dr. Hiluluk are also humans."  
"All of you are different!"  
"I can understand why you believe in Doctorine and Dr. Hiluluk. But, I spent almost a month to befriend you. So, I'm not different at all. You didn't want to befriend me at the first, right? It's a same case, Chopper. Give a thought about it, okay?"

Lashea patted Chopper's head as she grinned. She's sure that her words would affect him.

* * *

"We found 7 other patients, Doctorine."  
"It really took your time, eh?" Kureha asked. Being the old woman's apprentice for 2 years made Lashea used to her light sarcasm.  
"We're sorry to make you work alone. There was an emergency, so, we have to postpone our task for awhile." Lashea was the one who explained.  
"It's okay. I didn't have any trouble so far. What emergency was that?"  
"Some of Ace-san's crew mates got attacked by Lapahns."  
"Lapahns? They went to the mountain?"  
Lashea nodded. "That's why Chopper and I stopped by their ship first and treated them before checking the villagers."  
"You both keep bumping on each other, no?"

Kureha's question was able to made the redhead quite surprised. Now that the 130-or-so years old lady had mentioned about it, Lashea realized that her statement was true. They met three ―or four― times, in 2 days only. Fate kept playing with them, that was Lashea believed.

"Yeah, maybe." Lashea shrugged as she laughed and walked towards her patients. But, before she could check their condition, Kureha's words interrupted her and finally stopped her steps.  
"You should go now, lad. He maybe has waited for you. I bet you promised him that you will be back after you finished your job. Am I right?"

Her mentor knows her well. No, too well.

"I haven't finished it, though." She cocked her head to a bunch of sick people who laid on their own bed.  
"I got it under control, don't worry."  
"What if Wapol's guards come and arrest —no. Even worse, killed you and Chopper? Chopper isn't strong enough, even if he uses his rumble ball. And you—"  
"What? You don't believe in me, again? And don't tell me it's because of my age because I'm still young!"

Sometimes, it kind of déjà vu. Yes, it wasn't their first time arguing about Chopper's and Kureha's safety if Lashea isn't around.

"No! I believe in you, Doctorine. But, they're far more stronger than you!"  
"Because I'm an old woman?"  
"Stop mentioning it! I'm not talking about age here." Lashea raised her voice spontaneously. She did that because she got really worried about them, people whom she already considered as her real family. She would never let anyone hurt them and she would do anything to protect them, even if it costs Lashea her own life.  
"Don't be so arrogant, Lashea. Just because you're an agent, it doesn't mean that you're capable in everything while the others are not. We can take care of ourselves."  
"You may think I'm arrogant, but it's for your own good."  
"Before you came here, Chopper and I lived unharmed. So, what's the different?"

Lashea fell silent. Yeah, Kureha was right. They lived unharmed from Wapol's armies for years, without having Lashea by their side. But, still…

"You never know what would happen."  
"Just go, you stubborn lad!"

The young girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fist before she finally sighed in defeat.

"Okay. But, promise me that you will be okay when I came back."  
"I said nothing would happen. "  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll try my best to put my faith in your words, Doctorine."  
"Stay on his ship until tomorrow. The wounds caused by Lapahns usually are prone to infection."  
"But—"  
"No buts. You said you want to be a professional doctor. To take care of their patients until they recover is what those professional do."  
"These people also my patients." Lashea protested as she pointed to people behind her.  
"These people are my patients. I called you only to help me, not more than that. I responsible for what would happen to them next and you," Kureha raised her forefinger right in front of her face, "responsible for what would happen to that boy's crew mates. Don't ever think that infection wouldn't kill them."

Lashea knew she wouldn't beat Kureha's stubbornness. Once again, a sigh of defeat left her mouth.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She left the barn after gave Chopper a pat in his head. "Take care of yourself while I'm not here, Chopper. And make sure you protect that OLD LADY." The redhead said the words 'old lady' loudly, in purpose of course, as she walked away.

"That insolent lad." Kureha smiled to herself.

* * *

"How's them?" Lashea walked and sat beside Ace, who stayed on his wounded crew mates room.  
"As you see, they still unconscious."  
"Probably because of the drug that I gave earlier. It makes them sleepy, so they can get an enough rest without feeling the pain."  
"I see."  
"You should find a guide if you guys want to explore this island. You haven't met a hiking bear, right?"  
Ace gave her a confused look, "What's that? A bear that can hike?"  
"It's a giant bear that known as a mountain climber. Not like a normal bear, Hiking Bears always walk on two feet, just like humans do." She said after she gave him a nod and giggles.  
"There's that kind of bear in this island? Really?!"

Ace's face full of enthusiasm and both of his eyes sparkled with curiosity, that made Lashea failed to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, there is. And, you must to bow to it in the respectable mountain-climbing fashion. If you don't... well, you will be subjugated to kneel on the ground, fold your legs underneath your thighs, while resting your buttocks on the heels, for one hour. Usually, people experienced massive leg cramps while undergoing this torture."  
"So, it's a dangerous creature? Like Lapahns?"  
Lashea waved her hands, "No, no. Hiking Bears aren't dangerous. You just have to act politely and show your manners by bowing in front of them."  
He nodded in understanding, "You said you came here around 2 years ago, huh?"  
"Well, yes. I have a big interest in medical, that's why I came here at the first place." Lashea turned her head then stared at the owner of the raven hair. There's a question that keep bugging her mind. "Why don't you recruit a doctor in your crew?"  
"Why don't you come with us and be our ship's doctor?" Ace asked back.  
"And why should I do that?"  
"I want you to answer me, not asked me back." He raised an eyebrow.  
"You did it first, as far as I could remember." Lashea folded her hands in front of her chest. Her words seemed has brought a realization upon him as his eyes widened slightly.  
"Well, I just don't find it yet. So, that's why I asked you to join our crew. Could you give a thought about it?"

To be very honest, Ace's crew had attracted her attention. They're fun and kind, also warm and welcoming. Lashea was sure that she would have a good -no, great time with them. And she loves to help people in need. But, she couldn't leave Kureha and Chopper. It's true that she's here, in Drum Island, only to learn more about medical by being Kureha's apprentice. Still, she grew fond to them as time goes by.

"I..." her voice trailed off. It's a new thing for her to be recruited by a pirate crew, so it's normal to be confused on deciding what she would do with it. More than that, she has another occupation that related to the World Government. Her logic said that there's no way she would accept his offer, but, she couldn't reject it either. What did he do to her exactly?

She took a deep breath, "I'll think about it."

And that's her final answer. A day or two of thinking maybe could lead her into a much wise decision, regarding to the invitation. Ace grinned in reply. That man, she thought, always has that positive attitude. He didn't let his hope down by seeing her hesitation and hearing her unsure words.

"Don't be burdened with it, okay? If you don't want to, you can tell me honestly."

Ah. How could he read her mind? Was it because of her troubled expression? Or was it just a lucky guess? Or maybe, just a formality? She shook her head to ignore her useless and unimportant thoughts.

"Yeah. Of course." She gave him her best smile.  
Ace then averted his gaze from Lashea to his sleeping crew mates. He joined both of his hand, "You'll stay here for a night?"  
"That old woman keep telling me how professional doctor works. So, yeah, I'll stay here for another night," she continued her words with a low voice that barely could be heard, "if you don't mind."  
"What's with your attitude, really?" Ace laughed and Lashea's 'shut-up' glare towards him went unnoticed, "Of course I don't mind. Actually, I'm the one who should ask you if you don't mind staying here for helping us."  
Her eyes widened a bit, "B-but... Last night, I must have been a problem for you and your crew mates! Also, I'm heavy, so I believe that I gave you guys hard times when you had to bring me here from the middle of nowhere."

A chuckle escaped his mouth. "No, you silly. You're not a problem for us. Not at all." He brought his hand to the top of her head, ruffled her hair gently. His action succeeded on making her face reddened, although not so visible.

"Liar." Lashea murmured while pouted.  
"And, you're light as feather. I didn't get any problem nor have any hard time when I carried you here."

 _Yeah, except for one thing._

"Stop teasing me, Ace-san! Geez." The red on her face went darker. Ace couldn't help but laughed.

 _How you breathed on my skin... and able to send shiver down to my spine, that's a real problem._

"Well," Ace stood up, "Diane probably has finished preparing dinner for us."

 _I should get rid of those thoughts._

"Let's go." He grinned before he walked to reach the doorknob. Lashea's frown faded and soon, a smile replaced it.  
"Hm. I'm hungry." She followed him towards the galley.

 _Yeah. I must get rid of those thoughts about her._

* * *

 _ *** It's okay.**_  
 _ **** Let's go.**_

* * *

 **Could you guess what's Lashea's real job? The one that related to the World Government?**

 **I'm so sorry that I took a long time to publish this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it and please review, if you don't mind!**


End file.
